finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rebelião da Wild Rose
A Rebelião da Rosa Selvagem , também chamada de Exército Rebelde é uma organização de resistência que luta contra o Império de Palamecia em Final Fantasy II. Seu nome vem do símbolo de Fynn, a rosa selvagem. História thumb|O grupo une-se a rebelião em Altair. Formada pelos remanescentes do Reino de Fynn após ele ter sido conquistado por Palamecia, a Rebelião foi forçada a recuar para Altair após o império ter capturado a cidade e o castelo. A Princesa Hilda de Fynn lidera a resistência junto com seu braço direito e Mago Real de Fynn, o Feiticeiro Branco Minwu. Firion e seus amigos pedem para se juntarem à resistência, mas Hilda é de início relutante devido a sua juventude e inexperiência. Após eles bravamente se infiltrarem em Fynn ocupada pelo Império a procura de Leon e retornarem com o anel de Scott para Hilda, ela aceita eles na rebelião e envia-os para uma série de missões. O grupo usa o seu nome como um termo-chave que pode desbloquear importantes informações e servir para identificar quem é membro da resistência. A Rosa Selvagem é o brasão de Fynn. Quando o grupo de Firion viaja para Kashuan à procura do Sunfire, a Princesa Hilda contrata Cid para levar ela a Kashuan para encontrá-los. Eles são capturados pela Dreadnought do império forçando Firion, Maria, Guy e o Príncipe Gordon de Kashuan a montar uma tentativa de resgate. Quando o grupo e a Princesa Hilda retornam para Altair, eles descobrem que o Rei de Fynn está morrendo. Como último pedido do rei, Gordon se une à Hilda na liderança da rebelião, Minwu é enviado para procurar a magia Ultima, e o grupo de Firion é mandado para Deist para procurar qualquer Dragoon sobrevivente. Após retornarem de Deist, é revelado que a Princesa Hilda resgatada da Dreadnought era, na verdade, uma Lamia Queen disfarçada como a princesa, e a verdadeira princesa estava sendo mantida como prêmio no Coliseu do Imperador. Gordon retorna para o grupo de Firion com Leila assumindo as rédeas das forças da rebelião. Assim que Gordon e Hilda escapam das garras do governo, eles reúnem as forças da rebelião perto de Fynn, com o grupo de Firion servindo como a infantaria do seu ataque ao castelo. A Libertação de Fynn é bem sucedida, permitindo que Hilda e Gordon comande a Rebelião da Rosa Selvagem do Castelo de Fynn. Firion e seus companheiros são enviados para procurar por Minwu. Após rastreá-lo, aliados com Ricard Highwind, e receberem a magia Ultima, eles retornam para Fynn apenas para descobrirem que o Imperador criou um massivo Ciclone e destruiu várias cidades aliadas dos rebeldes. O grupo de Firion ataca o Imperador dentro do Ciclone, matando-o. Apesar da rebelião inicialmente celebrar o feito, as festividades são encurtadas quando um mensageiro reportando que o Cavaleiro Negro, Leon, tomou o trono do Imperador. Firion se infiltra no Castelo de Palamecia para confrontar Leon, mas o Imperador ergue-se do Inferno como um demônio. Firion, Maria e Guy escapam com Leon, invadem Pandaemonium e matando o Imperador de uma vez por todas. Com o reinado de terror do Imperador Mateus acabado, os reinos de Fynn e Kashuan são unidos por Hilda e Gordon, trazendo paz de volta a região. Música tema O "Rebel Army Theme" é o tema da Rebelião da Rosa Vermelha e é a contraparte do "Imperial Army Theme", o tema do antagonista Império Palameciano. É um icônico tema do Final Fantasy II, apesar de apenas tocar no quartel general da rebelião em Altair. Apesar de sua curta aparição, ele foi posteriormente regravado fora de sua aparição original como representante do jogo em si. Outras aparições Final Fantasy XIV Rosa Selvagem é usado como a senha para os membros dos "Descendentes do Sétimo Amanhecer". Esta senha é dada aos jogadores após eles completarem a missão apropriada durante a História Principal. Jogadores que estão inscritos no jogo por 840 dias vão receber nas suas Recompensas de Veterano a armadura "Rosa Selvagem", baseada no traje de Firion. A Recompensa de Veterano de 960 dias é um minion "Wind-up Firon" e uma chocobo barding da Rosa Selvagem no mesmo estilo. Dissidia Final Fantasy thumb|A rosa selvagem de Firion. O legado da Rebelião da Rosa Selvagem vive em Dissidia Final Fantas''y através de literalmente uma rosa selvagem carregada por Firion e o sonho que ela inspira nele, de lutar para terminar a guerra e criar um mundo pacífico e livre onde as flores podem florescer abertamente. Durante o conflito entre Cosmos e Chaos, Sephiroth rouba a rosa de Firion após derrotar ele em batalha, mas depois ela é recuperada por Cloud, que a mostra para Terra, e finalmente é devolvida a Firion quando Cloud e Tidus ajudam ele a confrontar o Imperador. Cloud diz para Firion que através da jornada pelo grupo, suas esperanças por um mondo pacífico e livre agora é compartilhado por todos eles. Além disso, a arma suprema de Firion é chamada de "Rosa Selvagem", e fornece 69 ATK; -1 DEF; concede uma versão mais fraca da habilidade de contra ataque e converte HP extra em Bravery quando Firion recupera HP com energia cheia. A Rosa Selvagem também aparece como um acessório de troca necessário para trocar pelo Bone Mail. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Na sequência prequel é revelado que a rosa selvagem inicialmente fora encontrada por Laguna, Squall e Firion durante uma patrulha, e quando Laguna menciona seu nome, Firion sente que sua memória é ativada e pega a flor para carregar com ele. Firion perde a flor, que depois é encontrada por Lightning. Ao se encontrarem, Lightning mostra e entrega a ele a rosa, comentando como ela também sentiu conexão com a flor, e Firion promete devolver a ela assim que ele reganhar suas memórias para que a rosa ajude ela assim como ajudou ele. Assim como a maioria dos equipamentos do seu jogo original, a última arma de Firion, a Rosa Selvagem, retorna com algumas mudanças, agora concedendo 70 ATK em vez de 69; e reduzindo o HP por 328. O acessório de troca Rosa Selvagem também retorna, e tem o mesmo uso que tinha no jogo original. Outra arma exclusiva de Firion é chamada de Rebellion Army (Exército da Rebelião) e ela concede 44 ATK; -2 DEF; -337 HP; e o efeito de transferir HP extra para Bravery. é uma arma de nível 30. A Rebel Army Flag (Bandeira do Exército Rebelde) aparece como um outro acessório de troca, necessário para trocar pelos peças de armadura de nível 100 Dueling Mask (Máscara de Duelos), Rainbow Robe (Manto Arco-íris) e Brave Suit (Traje Valente). Etimologia A rosa é usada a muito tempo como um símbolo. Ela sempre é um símbolo importante associado a anti autoritarismo. Rosa Branca foi um grupo de resistência que, de forma similar a Rebelião da Rosa Selvagem, também lutou contra um regime tirânico (no caso, a Alemanha Nazista). A principal diferença é que a Rosa Branca era mais baseada em intelecto e não violenta. Curiosidades * A Rosa Selvagem é a arma mais poderosa de Scott nas versões Dawn of Souls em diante, encontrada no Palácio Desconhecido. ela tem 100 de poder na versão 20th Anniversary, 115 na Dawn of Souls, concede +99 STR e INT, e conjura Berserk XVI quando usada como item. * A organização é referenciada em Final Fantasy VI quando Locke precisa dar a um garoto uma senha para abrir uma passagem secreta em South Figaro durante a ocupação pelo Império Gestahliano. Uma das opções é "Wild Rose"(Rosa Selvagem); "Rosebud"(Botão de Rosa) nas versões de SNES e GBA. * A organização é referenciada novamente no jogo de perguntas Brain Blast no Final Fantasy XIII-2 com a pergunta: What is the famous line spoken by the famous actor who made it big on the show 'Wild Rose'? (Qual a famosa frase dita pelo ator que ficou popularmente conhecida no programa "Rosa Selvagem?) a resposta é "You're from the rebel army!' (Você é do exército rebelde!) en:Wild Rose Rebellion Categoria:Organizações de Final Fantasy II